Trouble in Paradise
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Jerome hates seeing you with your incompetent boyfriend, so of course he has to stir up trouble and show him who you really belong to.


He hated the way you looked when you were with him. Every time you visited him at the circus with your boyfriend's hand in yours, laughing at whatever he was saying like it was the funniest thing. He hated it. There wasn't anything wrong with your laugh, it was who you were laughing with. Someone that was not him. All it took was once glance at your boyfriend and he knew he wasn't good enough for you, that he wasn't making you as happy as you could be.

It didn't take long for Jerome to realize you were something special, how you always had a big smile on your face almost every time he saw you, that beautiful laugh he couldn't get out of his head from the first day he met you, how excited you were to experience and learn everything you could about the circus, how friendly you always were to him, which was something he wasn't very familiar with. He realized that he wanted you, and he was going to do whatever it took to have you, even if it was for one night.

He followed you one day after you left the circus grounds to see exactly where you lived so he could watch you whenever he pleased. Sure enough, you led him back to your house, unknowingly. In his spare time, he loved keeping an eye on you. He didn't see what he was doing as wrong, he simply saw it as observing from afar, learning what he could about you before you would finally be his.

Any time your boyfriend showed up, Jerome went from smiling to scowling in a second flat. He almost couldn't physically stomach the sight of him. When he saw you two having sex, he couldn't help but get off to the sight of you completely naked and the way your body writhed about, how your breasts bounced up and down. It was so enticing. Even though, at the same time, he was very jealous. But there was something he noticed when he would watch you two, and it was that your boyfriend wasn't tending to your needs. He wasn't satisfying you. Jerome couldn't believe you were settling for someone like him, someone so inferior. Jerome knew he couldn't stay lurking in the shadows for much longer. No, he had to take what was his.

There was no need to hold himself back anymore, all it would take was a little convincing on his part, and then he could have you.

So one night, he was watching your boyfriend in your room, and he figured that he must have been waiting for you because he wasn't doing anything except looking at his phone, which meant it was the perfect opportunity to go through with his plan.

He snuck his way through the window along with all the things he needed to restrain him and the second your boyfriend noticed the intruder in the house, he opened his mouth to speak but Jerome silenced him by clamping his hand down on it, forcing it shut.

"I will fucking cut out your tongue if you even make one more peep," he rasped, his voice thick with venom. "Not like it would be a loss anyway when you can't fucking do much with it to begin with."

Jerome threw him down on a chair despite the man's protests and he was quick to tie his hands behind his back with rope until they formed a tight knot around his skin, repeating the same treatment to his ankles, making sure they were as uncomfortable and taut as possible. He was still shouting nonsense at him so Jerome cut a strip of duct tape and stuck it on his mouth so he didn't have to hear another word from him. He pressed his fingers down on the sides to make sure it would stick while the man writhed and squirmed, making the chair rock against the floor.

"Now we wait until your pretty little girlfriend shows up, which hopefully won't be long now. You don't want me to get bored because I might decide to cut up bits and pieces of that pouty face of yours," he pulled a sharp butterfly knife from his sheath and brought it close to your boyfriend's face which made him groan loudly as he waved it around. He inched it closer until it met the skin on his cheek, sliding the blade down as he cackled manically.

"I should kill you but then there would be a slim chance your girlfriend might not let me fuck her, so we can't have that," he shook his head as he spoke in a harsh whisper. "Don't test me or I will get rid of your useless fingers or that useless tongue of yours if I see fit, or maybe even your useless co-" he was interrupted when he heard a door swing open.

When you saw the ginger looming over your boyfriend with a knife you gasped, dropping the slice of cake you had on a plate on the ground (that you and your boyfriend were going to share) in an instant. Your eyes darted over to your boyfriend, and how he started pleading gibberish through the tape but you couldn't understand a word of it. You looked back at Jerome who was grinning broadly, laughing like this was all some big joke.

"Jerome? What are you-"

He cut you off and slipped the knife back in his sheath before he made his way over to you across the space of the room.

"Hey doll, me and the boyfriend were waiting for you, so glad to see you're finally here!" he exclaimed with a dramatic spread of his arms as you stared at him with your mouth agape.

"What did you do to him? What do you think you're doing?" you asked as you dashed your way over to your boyfriend. You were about to pull the tape from his mouth so he could speak but Jerome stopped you by kicking your strapped boyfriend aside to a corner in the room, making him spin rapidly.

"Don't act like you haven't been wanting to break up with that little fucker, he's no good for you, never was and never will be. I just did you a favor," he told you, his smile widening as he took in your bewildered expression, your eyebrows raised as you looked up at him.

"You did me a favor? How-"

"Oh come on, has he even ever made you come?" he asked, his tone mocking as he thought back to all the times he watched you and your boyfriend having sex, and how he was always so quick to come but it didn't seem like you were getting the same pleasure out of it.

The answer was no, he was right. You shot your boyfriend a frown before you looked back at Jerome. You always did have a thing for redheads, or more like this one in particular because of his irresistible charm, how he kept you company whenever your boyfriend wasn't around, and if you were being honest with yourself, you were planning on breaking up with him eventually one day. You just didn't know how to go through with it because you knew it would hurt him, but if you weren't getting much of anything out of the relationship then there wasn't really a point.

"It's painfully obvious that it's a no," he chuckled darkly, and you glowered at him in response.

"That's none of your business," you told him. You glimpsed back at the restrained man who was wiggling back and forth on the chair, trying to break free from his binds relentlessly but to no avail as he whined.

"Come on, let me show you a good time, I'll give you exactly what he could never give you," he murmured, reaching for your chin as he locked eyes with you. He leaned close enough that his breath fanned over your parted mouth as you stared back, weighing your options and considering his offer much more than you should. There was a glimmer in his eyes that the pale moonlight caught, and it only made his offer more enticing.

"In front of him?" you asked, shocked that he would even ask such a thing.

"Of course in front of him, it makes everything so much more fun," he laughed, but then when he turned back to look at your boyfriend he glared and spat out, "Shut the fuck up, shithead, you're ruining the moment!"

He turned back to you with a sly smile stretching across his face, voice much more calm and less intimidating, "Now how about it huh? This could even be considered a learning lesson for big boy over there, so the next girl doesn't fall asleep on him. You deserve the best dollface, and well, only the best for the best."

"You're crazy," you told him bluntly, your gaze remaining steady as you crossed your arms over your chest.

"Something tells me you like crazy," he replied, and his eyes twinkled when he saw you sit on the bed.

"On one condition, you'll let him go if we," you took a long pause before you sucked in a nervous breath. You couldn't believe you were actually going through with this, "do this?"

"Of course, he'll leave unscathed, if that's what you want," he told you with a shrug of his shoulders. "Well not completely, he's sure to have some marks on his body from the binds, but unfortunately nothing critical," he said with a mock-pout before he positioned himself on the bed with you so that he was sitting in front of you. "Don't try to make this about him dollface. I've seen the way you look at me, you're bored of him, and you know you can do so much better," he whispered in your ear, leaning in close so that you could feel his hot breath cover your skin.

You swallowed a thick gulp at that, he was right, again. You were driven by a mix of anticipation and lust, and you just couldn't help yourself. There was a thrill to it. Did it make you a bad person to want to be with the guy who just tied up your boyfriend and proposed the crazy idea of having sex in front of him? Probably, but said boyfriend was also going to get to live, so maybe you weren't so bad.

"Please promise me you're not going to hurt him, I just want him to be safe. He doesn't deserve this," you said as you bit your lower lip. You knew you shouldn't be doing this.

"Of course, yada yada yada," he answered dismissively.

His hands reached out, grabbing at the hem of your top and slowly pulling it up, revealing your breasts to his eager eyes as he leaned back, admiring you more clearly. When you didn't show any protest in the slightest, he knew this was all going to work out in his favor. He leaned in to press fleeting kisses to the tops of your breasts that were covered by your bra before he slipped his hands down the path of your stomach until he reached your skirt, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin of your breasts. You found yourself obliging him as he rolled your skirt and panties down until they fell to the ground.

He pulled away from your breasts with a long smirk on his face before he said in a husky whisper, "Sit on my face, I want to eat you out, and you're going to face your piece of shit boyfriend so he can see exactly how much fun you're having."

You were not surprised in the slightest when he gave that order, but you were far too high on your excitement to care. He laid down on the bed until his back was pressed against the mattress and he grasped you by your waist with both of his hands once you took too long staring at your boyfriend who was persistently whining in protest. He pulled you close until your sex was hovering over his face and you were straddling it.

"Fuck, I just need a taste of you," he whispered under his breath once you settled your damp folds down against his lips, and he was so pleased to know that you were already wet, relishing in the fact that you were sitting upon his face like a throne.

You shut your eyes so you wouldn't have to see your tied up boyfriend in front of you, trying to block out the sound of his muffled whimpers as you lost yourself in the pleasure you were about to receive. You pressed your sex down tightly against his lips, and he was all too eager to give you what you wanted, bearing kisses up against your mound, savoring your taste. He started with languid flicks of his tongue to your clit, toying with it as he swayed it back and forth. He breathed against you, simply inhaling your arousal and laving your clit once more before sucking it in his mouth which immediately made your whole body tremble as you uttered a loud moan.

You could feel his smirk against your skin before he started swirling his tongue around in tight circles over your engorged clit, moistening it further with his hot saliva. He pulled away for a moment, and it allowed you to catch your breath momentarily but then he was quick to dive right back in, simply devouring you, nose rubbing against your hot flesh as he ran his tongue up and down in long, heavy strokes.

"Oh fuck," you moaned, reaching out to grab onto the sheets tightly as you continued to press down against his lips, grinding with a slow and steady roll of your hips in a desperate bid for pleasure. His tongue was lavishing your folds, leaving you to whine and push tighter against his face. "That's so good, so good," you murmured, mouth wide open as your whimpers came spilling out.

His hands seized your ass, squeezing the taut cheeks as he pulled you impossibly close against his mouth and lips, wanting to impress you as thoroughly as he could, show you just how much more fun he could be than your boyfriend. He wanted you thoroughly satisfied, to indulge in your desires so that you would be begging for more, that you would never forget about him.

He buried his face between your legs as your thighs clamped down around his head and you started to buck harder. Your breasts bounced as your whole body joined into the vigorous motion that came from riding his face hard and fast, without any restrictions holding you back. Noises of utter delight came from your lips as they remained parted. Your hands nearly ripped through the sheets, and Jerome groaned against you, making your body vibrate with the sound that came from his throat.

Your endless and mad bucking refused to slow down because of the the smooth, delicious feeling of his tongue.

"Yes, yes, don't stop! Please keep going!" you cried out shamelessly, and soon enough both of your sounds seemed to block out your boyfriend's whining.

He had been aroused since he woke up to the thought of having his way with you tonight, how he was going to give you something unlike anything you experienced before, but this sealed it for him, pushed him into a height of physical excitation he couldn't deny. His member was straining against his pants, it was aching to be touched and his clothes provided an all too tight prison for him.

"Please more, please, you're so fucking good," you purred, voice sultry in your pleasured state. The taste of your juices dripping down onto his lips drove him mad with need and twisting hunger like he couldn't believe. Everything in him was screaming to just pull you off of him, shove you against the mattress, and fuck you senseless. You would enjoy yourself even more that way and you both knew it, but he fought those urges, because his goal was to make you come this way first before he was going to fuck you. The entirety of his hot mouth enclosed around your wet heat, sucking and licking up as much as he possibly could, his tongue swirling around your slit aimlessly until your wetness coated almost every inch of it.

It was the best preparation you could have received, and as you hit your quivering peak, it left you howling in delight, thighs clenching down around either side of his head. Shoving down tight against his face, you made sure there was no space between his lips and your folds, that your labia was pressed against him as close as possible while you held him in place, and let the leaking mess of your orgasm find its way into his mouth.

He wanted every last drop of your juices, and he wasn't going to stop until he did exactly that. He breathed heavily against your sex as you sat still for a long moment until the aftershocks subsided. You pulled up off of him with a shudder and a whine, body slick with sweat from riding his face, going around to rest your head against the pillows near the headboard.

"How did that feel?" he asked, breathing ragged as he slid his tongue around his lips to catch the residue of your juices.

"Amazing," you replied breathlessly. "That was my first time, um," you cut yourself off, unsure if you should finish that sentence with your boyfriend still in the room, watching with wide eyes as he nosily rocked about.

"Ha! I knew it. See that shithead? I gave your pretty girlfriend her first orgasm, and I'm going to give her another too, to show her just how generous I am," he looked over his shoulder to shoot him a predatory grin. He leaned over to slip your blouse off, then reaching behind you to unclasp your bra, letting the articles of clothing fall to the bed. He observed the rise and fall of your breasts with a feral look in his eye before he rid himself of his shirt.

Your cheeks were flushed with a deep red when you saw the bulge in his trousers, the utter need straining against the fabric, and there was only one thing on your mind now. He smirked when he caught you staring, and it only served to amuse him. He couldn't wait any longer and he knew you couldn't either, there was no point in denying what you wanted after you shamelessly rode his face.

His hands seized his trousers, popping the button open that held it together before he pulled them down along with his boxers so that his member was free. He let out a groan of relief due to how uncomfortably tight his pants had became.

You took a moment to drink up the sight of him, staring with wide eyes, knowing full well that while it was impolite to stare, you couldn't help it. Of course he didn't mind; he loved the attention. A curse word of utter reverence passed your lips before you reached forward to grasp his cock, gazing at the length, the thickness, the sheer intimidation it cast upon you as you looked at it. You didn't have to say anything; his amused expression said that he understood it perfectly, that he was obviously much bigger than your boyfriend.

"Like what you see huh? You want me to fuck you huh?" he whispered hoarsely, and a grunt escaped his lips when you gripped his cock tightly and began to stroke with up and down motions of your fist.

"Yeah, I really want you to fuck me, please make me feel good," you pleaded, your voice low and sultry as you dragged yourself toward him further, your other hand running along his thigh before it too seized his cock and stroked it. It was incredibly warm, the shaft aching and twitching in your hands. He admired the way your body moved, the way you drew closer toward him with a sway in your hips. You stroked quicker with both hands, making his breath hitch as he leaned into your touch. He was throbbing as you continued to pump him steadily. He needed it, he needed to be inside of you and he wasn't going to deny himself of it a second longer.

"Come over here and ride me now," he ordered hoarsely as he laid back down on the mattress, and you were quick to comply. Finally over his lap, you held his cock steady, hand keeping it level as you began to squirm and adjust yourself. The veiny, swollen head brushed against you as you tried to line his tip with your entrance until his head was against your labia, pressing the plump lips down as you braced yourself with deep, unsteady breaths.

"Oh Jerome," you whispered under your breath before slamming down against him and crying out. The penetration was swift, and it was everything you had been expecting, but expectation didn't make it any easier on you. His size made you moan and gasp as you slid down onto his member, steeling yourself the second you were down to his base and settled in his lap.

"Fuck, your pussy feels so good," he whispered huskily. "And it's all for me, it doesn't belong to anyone else," he laughed breathlessly as he turned back to look at your boyfriend whose whines had quieted in defeat, though his face was tear-stained.

Your hands found his chest, holding tightly to his body as you started to rock up and down in his lap, eyes squeezed shut as your inner walls fluttered all around his length. You took him all the way down, engulfing him as you continued to bounce wildly on his cock.

"You feel fucking perfect, oh shit," he groaned, grabbing your hips with his strong fingers, holding them tightly and helping to guide you up and down as you moved atop him, encouraging you in your very intense and forward means of getting off.

He was stretching you so deliciously and intensely, and you were quick to accommodate him.

"Jerome, oh god," you groaned as your head rolled back, shoulders going slack. His hands grew tighter on your hips as they began to roll insistently, setting you into a frantic rhythm that he was incredibly eager to follow. The sensation of his cock filling you up sent sparks of electricity in every nerve of your body, making you burn up all over.

"That's a good girl, you look so gorgeous fucking yourself on my cock," he cooed. At the height of each push upward, you felt almost hollow, your empty passage aching to be filled once more, and you drove yourself down with more vigor because of it, slamming down against his hips fervently. It felt incredible, like you were aflame, pleasure and the lingering agony of being stretched open had you twisting into a single debaucherous sensation that left you hungry and unable to stop.

You wanted as much of it as you could get, greedy as you picked up the pace, riding him faster and harder as you found yourself more and more capable of taking him. Suddenly, the thought of how wrong this all was left your conscious mind. You couldn't even remember that your boyfriend was still in the room, all that seemed to matter was Jerome, only him.

Your moans became louder as Jerome started to meet your thrusts with more force than before, pushing upward as you slammed yourself down onto his lap. The velvety clenching of your walls around his cock gave him as much pleasure as it did for you, perhaps even more so given the way he felt your every shiver vibrate against him. His eyes fell on your breasts which only bounced faster as his powerful hips began to shove your body upward, turning your mad riding of his lap heavier.

"Oh you're so good, yeah, don't you fucking stop, keep going, you're taking me so well," he praised around a ragged breath. He knew you didn't want tenderness, which allowed him to go at you hard and fast, rather than having to worry about being slow or gentle with you.

Reveling in the increasingly aggressive pace you two had set, you were left a moaning wreck atop Jerome, spine arching back, head falling lazily as you rocked your body frantically.

"I've never felt this good before, oh fuck, Jerome!" you cried, holding almost too tightly to his sides, fingers and nails digging into his skin as you clung to him for dear life, never ceasing or slowing in your mad pace. His hips bounced you up effortlessly, and it made your whole body shiver violently with the motions. You would not allow yourself to be deprived of the feeling of him inside of you, and the harder you fought for it, the quicker and needier you came down against him, the more intense the sensation felt as he fucked you mercilessly atop his lap.

"Just like that, oh fuck, such a good girl, yeah get off on my cock," he groaned out gruffly. Your body was on fire now, but you refused to slow down for anything. You only continued as you felt your body tense up and the oncoming bliss threatened to overwhelm you.

A playful slap at your ass as his hands reached behind around with ease to feel the taut cheeks and the way they jiggled softly in response to the fervid bounces, was all you needed to find yourself pushed hard over the edge again. You cried out in sheer bliss as your second orgasm of the night ran through you like fire, senses reeling as your utterly stuffed sex clenched down as needily and desperately as it could. The increased tightness of your walls clamping down around him was all he needed to find himself hurtled over the edge as well, breathlessly panting as he thrust upward into you in his lap.

You cried out as he filled your space, pushing into mad heights of lust as it all bore heavily down upon you. Each powerful throb inside of your clenching hole sent a hot rush of come into you that left you moaning curse words in abandon.

After both of your climaxes, you and Jerome were sucking in desperate breaths, trying to recover from the wild sex you two had. You remained on his lap for a while before crashing down next to his side on the bed where you huddled up close to his sweaty body. You couldn't believe how much better Jerome was than your boyfriend, there was literally no comparison between the two, and it was incredible how he was able to make you come twice in a single day when your boyfriend couldn't ever do that for you in all the months you had been together.

"And that's exactly why you're fucking useless," he taunted your boyfriend who started groaning loudly again now that you two were finished and sated, making Jerome laugh in amusement. You were far too weak to even move, your whole body limp and boneless as you continued to tremble with the warmth of his come inside of you.

He lifted your head up while you were still hazy with lust, crashing his lips against yours as he took your mouth, probing his tongue inside and slithering it around your mouth as you weakly played with his own. You moaned quietly in the kiss, and he opened his eyes to shoot your boyfriend a look that clearly said one thing and one thing only; that you were now his. He pulled away from the wet kiss and snuggled up to your body, grabbing you flush against his chest by a forceful tug of your waist.

"Can you please untie him now?" you asked him in a whisper, breath still ragged.

"Yeah, but let's just shove it in his face some more and cuddle a little," he laughed darkly against your ear as he continued to curl up close with you. You nibbled on your lower lip as you glanced back at your boyfriend who continued to groan through the tape that was against his mouth, and how the guilt came crashing back down on you. There was no way you two weren't over after this.


End file.
